


Let's Frame This

by Novicsink



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bearbones, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, how did I manage this amount of fluff?, imense fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: A magical frame for a magical skeleton.





	Let's Frame This

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's a severe lack of Bearbone fics and the fans must be just as upset as me about this fact.

A Real Magical Skeleton stood stretching after unpacking the last box of new frames.  
It was just another day working at the iFrame store. But lately, working at the iFrame store had been a bit exhausting, though that was probably because of-

"Yo Magi! Check out this new frame!" Brandon shouted from the other side of the pile of boxes, lifting the average seeming frame.

"Huh?" Said skeleton turned his head to his friend across from him. "What about it?"

"Just come look!" The word 'WOAH' on his magical shirt.

"Alright" 'RMS' rolled his eyes with a slight blush on his cheek bones and walked over.

"Check it," the teen started, "The frame is its own camera."

"Wait seriously?" Just as he asked, Brandon touched a side button, "Wait seriously?" It echoed back, with RMS's face too appearing momentarily on the glass before it went back to normal. "Woah~."

"I know right? I was just playing around with it." Brandon said turning it, "I read the package, apparently putting a picture in it will make the event from that day play!"

"Huh. No kidding?" The skeleton leaned closer, though momentarily glancing at his friend's pink shirt. It read this time: GENIUS. "Hey what are you thinking?" RMS squinted a magical eye.

Brandon grinned mischievously, "Just something fun!" before running over to the hanging picture they had of them performing Hamlet.

He blinked as he watched his best friend fiddle with transferring the photo.

There was a flicker on the screen as it loaded. RMS leaned over Brandon's shoulder, in awe as the frame suddenly started showing a past Brandon fumbling to put on a classical white scrunched collar.

"You look ridiculous!" The present skeleton laughed at his friend's silly attire.

"Duh! That was the point!" Oh man, that button shirt and black pants though!

"Few! How did they deal with these things?" The bear in the video complained, looking toward the present duo.

"Maybe they were made different back then. Hey where's your hat?" Came the skeleton's voice out of view.

"Not sure. Oh wait! Here it is!" Brandon posed proudly with the pink hat on.

"Pff! Dude!"

"What? Am I too. IRRESISTIBLE?" Brandon winked playfully.

"Pff HAHAHAA! Ohmygod!" The video shook.

Brandon grinned mischievously at this, rubbing his palms evilly. "'Now for the piece of resistance'!" He stepped closer.

"Wait no! I'm not ready!" The shirt covered the screen. 

"Too bad!" Brandon was holding RMS skull and bringing him into view, the skeleton giggling still in his grasp. "It's my idea!"

"Alright alright! Let's get into position!"

"Yes mooom." Brandon teased, but still walked to the curtains of the stage.

"Ha-Duuude!" Skeleton protested.

"Hahaha!" Brandon laughed gleefully, stopping his steps. "Yah got the camera ready?"

"Of course~" RMS closed his eyes in his best expression of smugness. He was great at taking pictures, and his body should still be set in the right place.

"Perfect!" He stood in dramatic fashion, RMS stilling to look as 'dead' as possible. "A rose by any other name is just as delicious!"

"Wrong play." RMS couldn't stop his smile.

"Oh. Um." Brandon snapped his fingers in remembrance, then the two got back in dramatic position, "To eat, or not to eat. That is the question!"

Flash.

The two erupted into laughter, holding onto each other's shoulders as they heaved, trying to stay up from the hilarious memory.

"Haha! I forgot you said that!" RMS rasped.

"How could you?! That was gold! Haha!" Brandon wheezed out. LOL on his shirt.

When their combined breaths finally died, RMS momentarily thought about using the picture of them from prom. He blushed shaking his head letting go of his friend, though his eyes wandered to his bff.

"Haha! Oh that's a riot!" Brandon said rubbing an eye, he then pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "I'm going to get a snack, you want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good." RMS shook his head.

"K! Be back in a sec!" He handed his friend the frame and left.

The living dead sighed as he went to the counter, placing the frame down next to him. Great. Of all the moments he was stuck thinking about, it had to be prom.

That night had been a blast. The music, the dance, the corsage, just having fun. And for awhile, he refused to think of the possibility.

That he liked Brandon. 

RMS sighed in exasperation, when did such nonsense happen? He knew he loved the guy, but it was a friend love, at least he thought before he realized he 'liked liked' Brandon.

RMS rested his floating head against his hand, his eyes glancing again at where Brandon went off before forcing them away. He had no idea how Brandon felt. He knew him well and (frustratingly) he was acting the same! True, it wasn't like he had fallen for Brandon in one night. No. It was definitely gradual. But still! His brows furrowed tensely, he couldn't even make the excuse of it being hormones! Hello? Skeleton!

RMS clenched his cape with his gloved hand. He couldn't tell him could he? If his pal didn't like him then it might dampen their friendship. Romantic or not, he loved his friend and hated the thought of making things forever awkward, or...

He groaned, letting go of his cape, that wouldn't happen. But this shouldn't be so complicated; it was like some dumb chic flic! "Guy falls for his best friend", that was a cliche if he ever heard one. RMS looked at the clock, it was 6:30. Half an hour 'til it was closing time. He stared at the frame, picking it up to face him. 

Stupid thing, it just liked making things worse for him didn't it? "Why did I have to fall in love with you Brandon?" He sighed.

"'Why did I have to fall in love with you Brandon?'" RMS nearly fell at the sudden repeat, realizing with panic that he had accidentally pressed the record button.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! How do I erase this!" RMS panicked, pressing rapidly against the frame's screen.

A door creaked, and RMS froze at the sound. 

"I'm back!" Brandon greeted chirpily, gripping a drink and a bag of chips, "Hey bud, you alright?"

RMS smiled nervously, his hands behind his back, "O-of course!"

Brandon perked a brow, "Well ugh. Okay." He grinned, "Hey where's that frame at? I say we put in that picture of the boss with a painted mustache!"

RMS would be sweating if he could, "Oh I. Already put that away. Yeah." His eyes darted to the side. "I'll go get it! You grab that picture!"

Brandon frowned at his friend's behavior as he was sidling out from behind the register. "Hey, are you okay bud? Is something the matter?"

"Of course I am!" RMS kept his back away from him as he neared some empty boxes. "I just ugh." His purple eyes didn't look at him, "am having a hard time rememberING!-" His feet caught on the boxes, making him tumble.

"RMS!" Brandon shouted, his snacks clattering to the floor as he rushed to his friend's side.

"Ugh..." RMS rubbed his skull as he sat up.  
"Why did I have to fall in love with you Brandon?" His eyes widened, paralyzed in place as the recorded message practically echoed in his head.

RMS glanced up at Brandon's shocked face, having kneeled in front of him.  
"I ugh..." he shifted his gaze away, a blush present in humiliation, "I..."

"Magi..." Brandon said softly, his arms were still stretched forward, having halted at the words.

That did it, RMS had to leave NOW! "Sorry about... I'll just." His body shifted to move. 

Brandon placed a paw on the side of his skull, halting RMS's leave, turning the skeleton's attention on him. "B-Brandon? Wh-" 

He yanked him forward, disconnecting RMS's head from his body.

It wasn't pleasurable, it wasn't filled with lust. RMS had no lips for it to be soft. 

But as they kissed, only they existed. It was the fact that they were. A mere soft buzz of emotion.

It was perfect.

Brandon pulled away, eyes half lidded. But then gave a snort.

"T-that was nice." RMS smiled sheepishly, matching his purple, heart shaped eyes.

Brandon chuckled, gently setting Real Magical Skeleton's head back in place before resting his forehead against his best friend's. "I love you."

RMS left out a laugh, "I can see that." He let himself enjoy Brandon's presence. "I love you too."

Brandon's smile broadened, "I know dude. The frame kind of ratted you out."

RMS blushed brighter, he brought a hand to Brandon's neck, "Man, it was so stressful keeping that from you."

Brandon gently nuzzled RMS's face at this, resting his paw on the other's hand left on the floor, "Yah kidding? Do you know how hard it is to hide a message saying you like someone, when it pops up on your shirt?!"

RMS chuckled, glancing down at that said shirt. "'Taken <3' huh? Who's the lucky gal~?"

"Hey!" Brandon lightly pushed RMS back in embarrassment, but they quickly fell back into each other. RMS landing on Brandon's shoulder as they both laughed. They stayed still as they nearly cuddled. "You?"

RMS rested his eyes, "Definitely."

"Boys!" 

"AWWW!" Their heads crashed into each other at their boss's sudden drop down from the ceiling. "Why aren't those boxes picked up?! We need this place presentable for customers!"

"I-I was waiting for Brandon to pick them up with me!" RMS shouted, disheveled at the surprise.

"What?!"

"Just do it before closing time! It's the time of graduation and we must be ready!" 

"Yes sir!" The friends shouted. The painting 'nodded' before being pulled back into the ceiling.

RMS scowled as he watched his boss's leave now that his mild panic was gone. "Thanks a lot for ruining the moment." he heard a snort, and turned his head behind him.

Brandon was pouting, making that face of his when he was trying not to laugh. Even his shirt said: SERIOUS.

"What?"

"I can't believe my own boyfriend threw me under the bus!" Brandon threw his arms up in exaggerated disbelief! 

RMS just stared though, shocked at Brandon's words. And a smirk slowly crept onto his face, "I think we both got hit on that one."

Brandon huffed, angrily turning away, "I'm deeply wounded!" Skeleton heard the joke though.

"Oh? You're hurt? How about I kiss it better?~"

"Wha?" Brandon's breath hitched, not sure if he heard right, but RMS was already moving. Bringing the teen down as he kissed him, and kissed him, and again, giving ticklish pecks of affection.

"No no! Stop! No!" Brandon lazily swung his arms in defense from the assault, RMS quickly moving to peck each inch of his face. "Hey! Quite it! Ha! You're not getting away with that so- ha! Easily." 

But RMS ignored him in favor of the option to keep pecking Brandon with the tickling sensations as he pinned the bear. "Stop! Stop! Don't! Magi~!"

Despite his protest, Brandon's face held the biggest smile he could muster. "At least kiss me right!"

"Not happening!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know, otherwise I might not write more Bearbones.  
> I wrote this when my college semester was nearly over, I think the iFrame store would get a lot of costumers during graduation. 
> 
> Ps. I'm lacking bearbones ideas, so you can share yours for me to write~.  
> 


End file.
